An Uncharted Raid
by Percy Cumberbatch
Summary: The first chapter of a small novel. Two archaeologists meet each other in extraordinary circumstances, pairing up to face the unusual leader of what was once an uninhabited island, their crew following along in the journey.


Chapter 1

"Come on Whitman, lighten up," Samantha said from across the table. All the laughter from the Endurance crew faded as Whitman looked up from his papers. They knew what was coming.

"I've already told you. I want to go to an island with adventure on it, not... not- who knows what!" Whitman snapped, slamming his fist down onto the table.

"I'm captain of this ship, Whitman, and if you don't like it, then you're free to withdraw at any time," Roth ordered. Whitman bit his lip as he looked back down at his papers.

Whitman's World, his reality TV series, hadn't been gaining any popularity lately. He needed something new, something interesting, and here was his chance- but little Lara Croft wanted to sail instead to Yamatai, a small island south of Japan, in the Dragon's Triangle. And of course Roth would do anything Lara wanted him to do.

"Woah guys lets not fight, okay? We're all going to be stuck with each other for a little while and it would be much easier if we didn't hate each other," Alex piped up, stealing a glance at Lara. Of course, she was preoccupied in her papers just as much as Whitman, formulating plans in her head.

Once everyone had finished eating their food, they bid their good nights and went their separate ways into the different bunks.

"Lara, get your head out of those papers- I've barely heard a word out of you all night!" Sam exclaimed to her best friend once they had entered their shared bunk.

"Sorry, sorry... I just want to really make sure I get this right. If anything happened to you guys..."

"Lara, don't be silly. What's the worst that can happen on an empty island? Stop worrying about it and just have fun. This is going to be our best adventure yet," Sam winked at Lara before climbing into the top bunk. "And anyway, if anything is going to be the death of me on that island, it'll be making Whitman's documentary."

Lara stood right at the front of the bow on the ship, attempting to get a better look at Yamatai before landing. The wind rifled through her hair as she held on to the boat rails to steady herself against the strong wind. Behind her, she could hear the rest of the crew waking up and preparing themselves before the landing.

Alex approached the bow of the ship whilst quickly adjusting his glasses and ruffling his hair before addressing Lara.

"Wow. Beautiful island. Good call, Lara," he said, attempting a compliment. Lara chuckled.

"Thank you. Good sleep?" She looked up at him with her luxuriant jade eyes. Alex got lost in them for a moment before replying.

"Uh, yeah... you?"

"Yes... I just hope this is what I've been wishing for," Alex opened his mouth to reply but they were disturbed by the rustle of a symphony of shoes. The whole crew were making their way up to the bow of the ship to organize themselves.

"Okay everyone. We stick together at all times. Is that understood?" Reyes announced. There was a mumbling of agreement among the crew. "Now we have no idea what kind of territory we are entering on this island. So that means that we _all_ need to be cautious at _all_ times. Be careful."

The crew dispersed around the ship; some were staying on the Endurance whilst only a few were actually going to explore Yamatai.

"Anyway-" Alex tried to continue.

"Sorry, Alex, I need to go and get some things from my bunk," Lara smiled and rushed off. She was too excited to remember manners.

"Yeah, okay, cool..." Alex mumbled to himself.

Sam approached Alex with a smug look on her face. "Alex, Alex, Alex... when are you just gonna ask her out?"

"What? No, it' not like that..."

Sam winked before walking away, leaving him alone at the front of the ship.

Lara buckled her satchel and threw it onto her back as she began stepping off of the Endurance amongst the few who were making their way off the ship and onto Yamatai. Lara was taking deep breaths as the breeze whispered against her ears and flowed through her long brunette hair. Behind Lara, Sam quickened her footsteps whilst trying to balance the video camera in her hands.

The earth below their feet crackled as the mud was so dry; patches of grass were dotted around the surrounding area until trees hid the rest of the island from the crew's eyesight.

"Okay... Roth, Lara, Sam, Alex, Whitman... I think that's all of us," Reyes pointed out. "Everyone make sure you have all your necessary equipment like your torches, first aid kits..." her voice trailed off as Lara's eyes beamed whilst looking around at the new surroundings.

The group organized themselves until they were all ready to proceed forward.

"Okay everyone..." Reyes took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Everyone picked up their bags and approached the large assortment of trees obstructing their view. Tentatively they began to enter the forest, moving a variety of leaves, flowers and branches out of their way whilst getting deeper and deeper into the mystery that was Yamatai.

Lara was infatuated with the nature around her; this was the first adventure without her father. Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of an insufferable voice.

"And as you can see here, we are getting deeper into the heart of the beautiful island," revealed Whitman to the camera that Sam was holding. All of a sudden, a small monkey fell from the tree above Whitman and landed on his shoulder. After the initial shock, Whitman tried to stand perfectly still and interact with the monkey, offering it his finger. "Are you getting this?" Whitman enquired. Sam nodded. Unfortunately for Whitman, the monkey didn't like him in the least and jumped off of his shoulder into the nearest tree, leaving behind a little present.

Both Sam and Alex burst out into laughter in unison. Whitman was outraged. "For Goodness' sake! All I'm trying to do is make a damn documentary here!" He shook his fist at the trees above him as the little monkey jumped away. The birds in the many surrounding trees took flight due to the cacophony of noise that Whitman was creating. Murmuring to himself, he tried cleaning up his shoulder with nearby leaves.

Reyes turned around and looked straight into Whitman's eyes. "Dammit Whitman! Would you be quiet! We have no idea who or what is around us right now!"


End file.
